1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape bonding apparatus which pressure-bonds leads of a film carrier to bumps of pellets.
2. Prior Art
Tape bonding in semiconductor fabricating apparatuses is performed such that, as shown in FIG. 5(a), bumps 2a of a pellet 2 are set beneath the leads 1a of a film carrier 1 with a fixed clearance C in between, and then, the leads 1a are pressure-bonded to the bumps 2a by a bonding tool 3. At the same time, as shown in FIG. 5(b), the leads 1a are shaped so that the leads are bent into a predetermined configuration. This is called a "forming."
In conventional tape bonding apparatus, however, no consideration is given to the amount of forming. In other words, the clearance C is determined by performing actual bonding repeatedly on a trial basis and measuring and adjusting the amount of forming. Japanese Patent Application Publication (Kokai) No. 3-32035 discloses an example of this type of tape bonding.
In the prior art described above, not only does the adjustment of the amount of forming require a considerable amount of time, but also the amount of forming tends to be different depending on the worker who performs the clearance adjustment. In addition, since the amount of forming cannot be monitored when the bonding apparatus is in operation, sufficient quality control is not achieved.